Some of portable electronic devices, controllers, and the like have conventionally been provided with a switch mechanism at an end portion such as a shoulder portion of a housing.
Exemplary embodiments provide a switch mechanism of which key top portion can be tilted with a simple mechanism and an electronic device including the same.
An exemplary embodiment provides a switch mechanism including a housing portion, a key top portion arranged such that a partial surface is exposed at a peripheral portion of the housing portion, and a switch portion which is arranged in the inside of the housing portion and can be pressed in response to pressing of the partial surface of the key top portion. The housing portion includes a side support portion which tilts the key top portion by supporting the key top portion from a side when the partial surface of the key top portion is pressed.
According to the exemplary embodiment, when the partial surface of the key top portion is pressed, the side support portion supports the key top portion from the side. When the partial surface exposed at the peripheral portion of the housing portion is pressed, the key top portion is obliquely pressed, and hence force pressing the key top portion acts not only in the direction of pressing the key top portion but also on the side of the key top portion. Therefore, with support of the key top portion from the side by the side support portion, the key top portion can be tilted while it is supported by the side support portion. Therefore, a switch mechanism of which key top portion can be tilted with a simple mechanism without using a pin can be implemented.
In an exemplary embodiment, the housing portion is constructed such that the key top portion is tilted while a position where the side support portion and the key top portion are in contact with each other is varied when the partial surface of the key top portion is pressed. Therefore, when the partial surface of the key top portion is pressed, the key top portion can be tilted while a position where the side support portion and the key top portion are in contact with each other is varied. Thus, the key top portion can smoothly be tilted.
In an exemplary embodiment, the housing portion further includes a contact portion for supporting the key top portion from a direction of pressing of the key top portion when the partial surface of the key top portion is pressed. Therefore, when the partial surface of the key top portion is pressed, the contact portion can support the key top portion from the direction of pressing of the key top portion. Accordingly, displacement of the key top portion in the direction opposite to the direction of pressing can be suppressed by the contact portion. Thus, the key top portion can be tilted in a stable manner.
In an exemplary embodiment, the housing portion is constructed such that the key top portion is tilted while a position where the contact portion and the key top portion are in contact with each other is varied when the partial surface of the key top portion is pressed. Therefore, when the partial surface of the key top portion is pressed, the key top portion can be tilted while a position where the contact portion and the key top portion are in contact with each other is varied. Thus, the key top portion can smoothly be tilted.
In an exemplary embodiment, the housing portion further includes a support portion for supporting the key top portion from a direction opposite to a direction of pressing the key top portion when the partial surface of the key top portion is pressed. Therefore, when the partial surface of the key top portion is pressed, the key top portion can be supported by the support portion from the direction opposite to the direction of pressing the key top portion. Thus, the key top portion can smoothly be tilted.
In an exemplary embodiment, the key top portion further includes an engagement portion formed to protrude sideward from the key top portion and a cover portion forming a part of the partial surface of the key top portion. The key top portion is constructed to be supported by the side support portion between the engagement portion and the cover portion. Therefore, since the side support portion lies between the engagement portion and the cover portion, falling off of the key top portion from the housing portion can be suppressed. In addition, since the cover portion can cover the side support portion, exposure of the side support portion can be suppressed.
In an exemplary embodiment, the switch portion is arranged to be pressed by the key top portion as the key top portion is tilted while the key top portion is supported by both of the side support portion and the contact portion when the partial surface of the key top portion is pressed. Thus, as the key top portion is tilted while it is supported by both of the side support portion and the contact portion, the switch portion can be pressed in.
In an exemplary embodiment, a biasing portion which is arranged between the key top portion and the switch portion and capable of biasing the key top portion in a direction opposite to the direction of pressing is further provided. A biasing member can bias the key top portion in the direction opposite to the direction of pressing. Thus, the biasing portion can return the key top portion to a position before pressing.
In an exemplary embodiment, a falling-off prevention portion provided in the key top portion is further included, and the falling-off prevention portion is locked to the housing portion. Therefore, the falling-off prevention portion can prevent the key top portion from falling off from the housing portion.
An exemplary embodiment provides an electronic device including the switch mechanism described above. Thus, an electronic device including the switch mechanism of which key top portion can be tilted with a simple mechanism can be obtained.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.